falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Falkuz
If you want information on the current state of Falkuz's channel, head to the "2016+" section! Falkuz, also known as Falkuzrules, is the awesomest YouTuberhttp://www.youtube.com/user/falkuzrules ever. His real name is Tyler. He said in the video March 1st (Part 3) + Rage! - The Soul Forge that he is autistic, but later found out that what he has, Asperger's, is slightly different than autism. In the early months of his channel he sometimes referred to subscribers as Brobies, but it didn't catch on at all and he stopped using it soon after realizing it was "pretty dumb;" despite this, the word "Broby" was used in the original Falkuz Wiki's banner for its entire existence. As of now, he has no actual name for his subscribers. =YouTube "Career"= Falkuz's original YouTube account that he had used for commenting for over three years was MrINoEverything. Falkuz was inspired to create a gaming channel by the lack of mature ROBLOX-playing YouTubers; while searching for a ROBLOX video one day that wasn't by a little kid, he found less than five videos like this. He decided that he wanted to show the world videos of ROBLOX from the eyes of someone mature, though he was 13 at the time. He recorded three videos with the ROBLOX recorder months, maybe even years, before he actually started YouTube, and then uploaded these. The first two videos he recorded specifically for the channel were his first Terraria episodes. However, he wasn't aware of the 15-minute limit, so he was unable to upload the videos due to them both being 20+ minutes. Disappointed, he decided to try Terraria again later and instead uploaded a MineCraft video as his very first upload, and then the three ROBLOX videos mentioned above. Two days later, he learned that his recorder was able to crop videos, so he turned the first two episodes into four videos of Terraria, and a few months later, he removed this limit. Weekly Games After this, he took on eight Weekly Games, one of which was likely his most popular series, FridAy-QWorlds. The seven series were: *Superstar Saga Sundays *Mario RPG Mondays *Terraria Tuesdays *Kirby Wednesdays, with Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land alternating each week *Kirby Super Star Thursdays *Kirby Sixty-Four'idays *FridAy-QWorlds on Friday nights After eight videos of Superstar Saga, he abandoned the series due to it boring him. He also made Terraria no longer a weekly game at one point due to it also boring him to play it every single week, and ironically the series was "abandoned" right after that upon Terraria somehow deleting every world and character on it on his computer. He started Nightmare in Dream Land some time before starting Kirby's Adventure, but the controls were too slippery for him. He eventually decided just for fun to try the game again, and he finds that decision very fortunate as it was much more fun once he got used to it; he went on to beat the game at least 200%, completing both Normal Mode and Extra Mode 100% as well as beating some percentage of Meta Knightmare. After a long time of having no Tuesday game, Falkuz made Ocarina of Time the new Tuesday series. This made him start thinking about future weekly game replacements, creating ideas such as "Link to the Tuesday" and "Majora's Monday," but he abandoned weekly games overall not too long afterwards. Decline of Games At some point, Falkuz stopped playing games as often; before, one might see that a video was just uploaded onto Falkuz's channel, then they'd watch the video, check their subscriptions again, and another video or two had already been uploaded. Falkuz said on the subject, "I don't have the motivation for weekly games. At least, not specific ones that are played every time. Obviously AQWorlds is excluded from that, but other than that." Currently weekly games are no longer weekly; after completing Super Mario World and Super Mario RPG, he chose to stop playing Ocarina of Time and Kirby Super Star Ultra weekly, instead completing both games at his own pace. FridAy-QWorlds stayed weekly for the rest of its run. YouTube One At some point, Falkuz was forced to change to YouTube One (despite it being optional before, which he found out was a recurring theme with bad YouTube updates) and couldn't figure out how to move the channel art around; therefore, he couldn't use his old channel art anymore, which was a picture he quite enjoyed. Click here to see it, but be warned that it's not safe for work... or bronies. Most Popular Video: Dot.EXE On April 17, 2013, Falkuz uploaded a video called Dot.EXE ("Cleaned" version, normal version at the end) (which can be watched here). It didn't get many views until on November 6th a popular Spanish YouTuber named iTownGamePlay uploaded a video about the same game called "DOT.EXE: EL JUEGO PROHIBIDO (Descarga en la descripción)" (in English, "DOT.EXE: THE FORBIDDEN GAME (Download in the description)"). Falkuz's DOT.exe video was suddenly flooded with Spanish comments, and after asking some commenters about it, he found out about the iTownGameplay video. Though he was annoyed by the foreign-language spam in his notifications at first, he got over it eventually and they soon stopped anyway. Ironically, since the viewers were Spanish, most of them didn't understand half of Falkuz's video due to lots of Notepad writing from him onscreen. Storylines Starting with FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits, Falkuz began creating stories within his videos. Most of them only involve MineCraft, but the Santa Saga spans several series due to its general December theme. Some stories only exist through a few videos and get referenced later, such as the MineCraft: A Late Easter series, and some stories span several sub-series of MineCraft such as the ongoing story throughout Minecraft#MineCraft 1.6.1, MineCraft 1.7, and all future MineCraft update videos. 2016+ Around July 10th, 2016, Falkuz ran into a terrible chain of situations that, in the end, killed his computer. Here's a few quotes from a Pastebin page he made about it (see the full page here): "the recorder I was using AFTER MY FIRST ONE STOPPED WORKING also stopped working (the pause button caused the video to get corrupted). Then I recorded FridAy-QWorlds - July 10th with a temporary recorder which wasn't very good either, and then in my quest to get a new recorder... I got a virus instead. Yep. So, I decided that since my computer was so old and weak I might as well just get a new one anyway - except we're poor, so I got a laptop." "You see, Microsoft is a bunch of idiots, and now Windows 10 doesn't come with Stereo Mix. What is Stereo Mix, you might be wondering? It's literally required to record audio. If you don't have Stereo Mix as an option in Recording Devices, you have to do a bunch of stupid unnecessary complicated crap just to get audio into a video! But for now I'm putting custom-chosen music over my videos." Due to the lack of space on his laptop and the lack of Stereo Mix, Falkuz has chosen to mainly only record RuneScape, also throwing in a few bonus videos of others games with their audio consisting of chosen music as well, plus some rare sound effects. Before December 2017, the other two games he recorded were two just-for-fun videos of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and one video of MineCraft (specifically a The Big 25 video in MineCraft). In September 2017, Falkuz started thinking about ways to record more games, including a Fire Emblem daily-episode playthrough previously planned for June 2016, continuation of AVGN "Suggestions", and the second FridAy-QWorlds revival; however, these plans were scrapped as of RuneScape - Christmas/CHANNEL Mega Finale Video 2017. As a "small-scale realization" of this idea, he actually made a Christmas Month event for December 2017, despite how much effort he knew it would take, finishing it off with the aforementioned video in which he talks about his decision to end the channel. Unless he's ever able to record videos with the same quality he could before again, he only has one more plan for making videos: RuneScape - Member Adventures. Besides that, the channel is "over until further notice," with some special exceptions such as FridAy-QWorlds: The Final-er Friday in October 2018. =Rock in Paradise= Falkuz has one picture on his computer that he's used in the past on websites such as YouTube, Twitch, deviantArt, and the MineCraft Forums, along with having had it on his ROBLOX shirt sometimes. Some time after the creation of the channel, he no longer cared so much for this image, but he doesn't plan on ever changing his YouTube picture, as he feels the image is directly tied to the channel now and it'd be wrong to change it. (On a related note, he also noticed that popular YouTubers often changed their profile picture soon before their channel started going downhill.) The picture itself is of The Rev, the late drummer of his favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold.